In recent years there has been a virtual explosion in the use of digital media players, both for music, and more recently, video, e.g. the iPod family of devices. The attractiveness of these players is in their capability of storing and playing large amounts of entertainment media without skipping. These attributes make digital media players ideal for use in different environments, including the environments of vehicles, e.g. automobiles, trucks, boats and aircraft. However using a digital media player in a moving vehicle presents several problems, e.g. where to place the digital media player so that it can be easily operated, cable clutter, and access to power. These and other problems exist.
For use in a vehicle environment it is desirable to utilize an existing recess, e.g. an ashtray recess, a console cup-holder recess, or to create a new recess, e.g. within an existing portion of a vehicle or outside of an existing portion of the vehicle interior, for installing a device both to secure the digital media player and to invisibly connect the digital media player to the components needed for the digital media player to function properly, e.g. connectors, cabling, an interface box and a radio.
Previous attempts to address the problem of using a digital media player in a moving vehicle include Belkin's Tunedock, which fits into a cup-holder, has a gooseneck-style arm extending out of the cup area with a plastic cradle mounted to the Tunedock in which an iPod rests. The iPod is secured with a suction cup. The Tunedock has no wiring provisions, meaning that any interface cable will be exposed. The Tunedock does not feature an integrated connector.
Dension also has a plastic cradle for an iPod which does have an integrated connector. Dension's device is a universal piece that mounts wherever an installer can make it fit. Dension's cradle wraps around an iPod and is specific to the size iPod used. Dension's cradle is restricted to work only with the Dension ICELink product line.
Published patent application 2005/0147951, inventor Matthew Rohrbach, published on Jul. 7, 2005, discloses an apparatus that can secure an electronic device and be inserted into a conventional cup holder. One use of the cup holder is for inside of an automobile. The electronic device being held can be a variety of devices that include a digital music player. One embodiment of the invention includes a spool about which connecting cable can be wound. Adapting sleeves that fit around the base of the apparatus can be used to adapt the electronic device holder to cup holders of different sizes and shapes.
Other related art includes the following patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,788,528, issued to Ryan S. Enners, and Lee Macklin on Sep. 7, 2004, discloses a docking station and holder for use with a portable computer, and in particular, an HP Jornada portable computer. The docking station has a contour that is designed to receive the HP Jornada portable computer. The docking station connects to a center console of a vehicle. The docking station has a cradle that holds the portable computer in place while driving. The docking station has a cigarette lighter adapter for power and a cable that connects it to a stereo system of the vehicle to provide for audio (MP3) playback of music.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,473,302, issued to George M. Korycan and William F. Zancho on Oct. 29, 2002, discloses a communications device holder that includes a tongue that is adapted to mate with and be latched within a seat belt buckle of an unoccupied vehicle passenger position. The communications device holder includes a docking assembly that is adapted to receive and securely hold a communications device. The docking assembly includes interfaces for power, speakers, microphones and the like. A flexible member is alternatively attached to the tongue to flexibly configure the position of the device holder. A seat belt buckle is optionally attached to the communications device holder for securing the device holder both with the seat belt buckle for a passenger position and with the seat belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,483,698, issued to Phillip Kwok Nan Loh on Nov. 19, 2002, discloses a cradle for supporting a PDA and similar electronic devices having a movable back supporting element. The back supporting element extends in one position to support the back of a portable device when the device is received by the cradle. The cradle also includes a supporting region which supports the end of the portable device. When the portable device is not in the cradle, the supporting element can be moved to a position in which it covers the end supporting region.
U.S. Pat. No. D468,305, issued to Judy Jeonghye Ma, David Townsend and Burton S. Lowry on Jan. 7, 2003, illustrates a base for receiving a portable communication device or for receiving similar articles.
U.S. Pat. No. D470,267, issued to Richard L. Groendyke on Feb. 11, 2003, illustrates an ashtray pocket insert.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,340, issued to Orren L. Colton on Jul. 8, 1997, discloses a flashlight assembly for use in a vehicle to replace an ashtray. The flashlight includes a front handle portion conformable to the opening of an ashtray and when inserted into the ashtray opening, in place of the ashtray, blends in with the vehicle console or dashboard. The flashlight is slidably or pivotably mounted in the ashtray opening, and is easily removable from the ashtray opening, for use by an operator or others, as needed. A charging contact may be added to the ashtray opening for recharging a rechargeable flashlight, or batteries held within the flashlight, when the flashlight is inserted fully into the ashtray opening contacting the charging contact.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,577, issued to John W. Spearman on Sep. 3, 1991, discloses a holder device for a beverage container and accessories which includes an anchor and a holder body. The anchor includes a wedge-like element adjustably connected to the holder body. An insertion element is adapted for insertion into an ashtray socket for anchoring the holder body so that a beverage container is horizontally held by the holder device within container receptacles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,629,716, issued to Minoru Shibata and Katsuhiro Katagiri on Oct. 7, 2003, discloses a structure for holding switches in a passenger compartment of a vehicle. The structure includes a switchboard arranged on a panel in the passenger compartment. The switches are mounted on the switchboard. An accommodating case is arranged adjacent to the switchboard. A common shaft, which is shared by the switchboard and the accommodating case, pivotally supports the switchboard and the accommodating case. The switchboard and the accommodating case are each pivoted about the common shaft between a retracted position and an operational position. The switchboard and the accommodating case are each accommodated in the panel when located at the retracted position and exposed from the panel when located at the operational position. The switchboard remains at the retracted position when the accommodating case is located at the operational position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,690, issued to Falk Schaal on Oct. 21, 2003, discloses a built-in combination for use in a motor vehicle that includes an ashtray that is displaceable forwards into an inaccessible position and rearwards into an accessible position. A receiving element having an insertion opening for a beverage container is arranged at the rear side of the ashtray. The receiving element is pivotally connected to the ashtray, thus taking up a position of use when the ashtray is displaced forwards. In the position of use, a beverage container can be inserted into the insertion opening.
While these patents and other previous methods have attempted to solve the problems that they addressed, none have utilized or disclosed utilizing existing vehicle recesses to extend existing vehicle audio systems to a secured digital media player, as does embodiments of the present invention.
Therefore, a need exists for a vehicle recess integrated docking station with these attributes and functionalities. The vehicle recess integrated docking station according to embodiments of the invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art. It can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved vehicle recess integrated docking station which can be used commercially for securing a digital media player securely in a vehicle while eliminating visible cable clutter. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills these objectives.
The foregoing patent and other information reflect the state of the art of which the inventors are aware and are tendered with a view toward discharging the inventors' acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent to the patentability of the present invention. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that the foregoing patent and other information do not teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the inventor's claimed invention.